


我把我萌的一对cp都睡了怎么办

by bladesun



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladesun/pseuds/bladesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>漫长时光大大的脑洞，叉骨写手设定，身为Bucky男友的Rumlow却深陷盾冬大坑不可自拔甚至不惜为此成为同人写手。突然有一天他意识到萌的cp明明就在自己身边，从此弃坑把绑定的野生画手和读者们一起饿死在坑底。终于，在拉郎配的路上，Rumlow把自己给赔了进去，郁闷之下，叉叔揉着腰给自家画手发了条私信：“我把我萌的一对cp都睡了怎么办？”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 内含盾冬和冬盾肉文片段，实际并无盾冬盾cp  
> 这里是1和2的合体，剩下的大概两三发完结

偷偷填个漫长时光大大的冬盾叉脑洞《我把我萌的一对cp都睡了怎么办》@漫长时光  
文笔不好写的完全是大纲文大大请见谅【捂脸】脑洞真的太太太有爱了忍不住

楼主：HailHailHailBone 时间： 2016-01-2814:52:03  
　　最近状态不好，决定暂时停更找找灵感，宝贝们等楼主回来哟么么哒~~~  
举报 | 收藏 | 328楼 | 打赏 | 回复 | 评论(？)  
作者：仰望星空派 时间： 2016-01-2814:52:50  
　　卧槽！！！  
举报 | 收藏 | 329楼 | 打赏 | 回复 | 评论(？)  
作者：尔康手 时间： 2016-01-28 14:53:42  
　　卧槽！！！  
举报 | 收藏 | 330楼 | 打赏 | 回复 | 评论(？)  
作者：求投喂 时间： 2016-01-28 14:53:50  
　　卧槽！！！  
举报 | 收藏 | 331楼 | 打赏 | 回复 | 评论(？)  
作者：盾冬大法好 时间： 2016-01-2814:55:32  
　　卧槽！！！  
举报 | 收藏 | 332楼 | 打赏 | 回复 | 评论(？)  
作者：放学别走 时间： 2016-01-28 14:57:29  
　　楼主你回来把话说清楚！！！  
举报 | 收藏 | 333楼 | 打赏 | 回复 | 评论(？)  
作者：人字拖去死 时间： 2016-01-2815:00:01  
　　楼主，楼主你回来啊，楼主求不坑QAQ  
举报 | 收藏 | 334楼 | 打赏 | 回复 | 评论(？)  
作者：仰望星空派 时间： 2016-01-2815:02:50  
　　快把你家大大找回来@喝喝茶画画画  
举报 | 收藏 | 335楼 | 打赏 | 回复 | 评论(？)  
作者：人字拖去死 时间： 2016-01-2815:03:15  
　　快把你家大大找回来@喝喝茶画画画  
举报 | 收藏 | 336楼 | 打赏 | 回复 | 评论(？)  
作者：盾冬大法好 时间： 2016-01-2815:04:00  
　　快把你家大大找回来@喝喝茶画画画  
举报 | 收藏 | 337楼 | 打赏 | 回复 | 评论(？)  
（以下省略100催更层）  
然而被坑读者们的呐喊并没有传到叉骨大大的耳中，因为他已经关了电脑，暗搓搓地围观活体盾冬去了。至于坑啊，绑定画手啊，自家男朋友是冬兵啊之类的，管他去死咧，放着真人不看偏要撸同人简直蠢哭了好吗？  
Rumlow在健身房一脸严肃地看着Bucky和Steve 的切磋，美其名曰观摩学习，内心却已经幸福的冒泡。“热血和激情，这才是盾冬啊”“这个姿势真是太♂色♂气了”“不要大意的上吧队长”诸如此类的弹幕刷了满屏，以至于没能控制好自己愈发热切的目光。  
“嘿，Brock……”“是不是我打扰到你们了？抱歉我去打会沙袋，你们继续别在意。”队长和Bucky逐渐中止的动作终于将Rumlow从向着“王の哲♂学”“健身房.avi”一路狂奔而去的疯狂脑补中拉回三次元。看着Rumlow迅速离去的背影，Steve默默收回手顺便把“要不要来一场”咽了回去，转头看向自己的好兄弟，得到了同样的一脸茫然。  
下午稍微晚些时候，Rumlow打完了一轮沙包，发泄出了自己满腔的激动之情，不过发泄的有点过头，冲澡的时候脚下一滑差点扭到腰，来个伤上加伤。擦着头发拿起手机，准备在论坛上找点精神食粮安慰一下自己时看到了自家画手发来的私信：“你终于准备放弃盾冬，吃下盾叉这发安利了吗？来吧，我已经准备好了~~~”  
“想太多，盾冬才是王道！我只是想坑一段时间而已=_=”哎，他家画手哪里都好，就是经常夹带私货这点让他很头疼。盾叉？呵呵，有一个小混蛋就够了，不，让那两根相识了将近一个世纪的老冰棍们互相折腾去吧。  
“（情节略……）  
‘Steve，不要了啊啊啊……Steve，停…停下好不好？’Bucky漂亮的蓝绿色双眼早已被疼痛的泪水盈满，Steve今天似乎对他很不满，动作比平时粗暴了许多，既没有仔细的润滑和扩张，也完全没有照顾到他的感受，长时间的性爱早已变成折磨。依旧紧致的穴口被磨的充血，红艳艳的，可怜又诱人，出入其中的狰狞硬物上带着少许血丝，但它的主人却丝毫没有怜惜之意。肌肉圆润紧实的双臀被人毫不留情地揉捏击打着，鲜红的指印泛着青紫。  
‘Bucky，你又忘了礼貌吗？坏孩子要被惩罚，好孩子才能得到奖励。’‘Steve，我错了，please，我…啊啊啊……实在太多了，停下好不好，please，please，Steve……’  
冲击又持续了一小会才停下，Steve将自己尚未得到满足的分身抽离Bucky体内，拽着他的头发将他拖到自己身前，‘可我还没满足啊，Bucky，想让我放过你就拿出诚意来好好求我吧。’Steve用拇指轻轻摩挲着被Bucky自己咬出牙印的唇瓣，随后稍微用力分开闭合的齿关，将自己的下身捅了进去。  
被塞满的口腔和毫不顾忌地抽插让Bucky几乎无法呼吸，口中灼热的肉棒带着腥膻气息像是要捅进胃里。头发被揪住的那点疼痛似乎已经太过微弱以至于完全感受不到了，强烈的窒息感让Bucky眼前一阵发黑，而濒死的危机却又催生出异样的快感。  
‘这都能硬，真是淫荡啊。’Bucky其实没太听清Steve说了什么，他混沌的大脑已经像被人搅成了浆糊一样无法思考。熟悉的声音和正直的语气让他眼前快速闪过了一些片段，他却无暇分辨那些画面是否真的存在过，抑或只是他的臆想？  
Steve在Bucky彻底失去意识之前终于结束了这场折磨，将白浊射在了Bucky脸上。几乎同时，Bucky也在重获氧气的喘息中迎来了今晚的第一次高潮。  
‘我亲爱的Bucky，’Steve温柔地抚摸着Bucky的脸颊，指尖在涣散双眸上方虚空描摹着，又挑起浊液送入棕发青年的口中，享受着对方温顺如猫咪般无意识的舔舐，‘要当个乖孩子。’  
（情节略……）”  
‘我去渣盾你敢欺负我家小混蛋？！’被虐到的Rumlow怒了，还能不能愉快地玩耍了？‘我家Winter要身材有身材要身手有身手性格乖巧器大活好，小嘴一瘪两眼一瞪想要什么谁能抗拒？文能温言细语调情卖萌惹人爱，武能上天入地DPS吊炸天。什么叫优质爱人？这就叫优质爱人！什么？你说金属手臂是残疾？没见识！冷硬的金属，致命的危险，迷人的强大，这才叫男人的魅力！你敢对不好好珍惜他老子就把他抢回家好好藏起来让你再也见不到他，小样你就后悔去吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！’  
Rumlow整个人的画风都魔性了起来，第二天连文都不看了，一整天都跟着Bucky，以隔开渣盾为己任，顺带安慰小可怜冬。可怜的队长连跟发小搭个肩膀都会被不着痕迹地隔开，更别提往日的热血搏击了。时不时还会被以警惕的目光紧盯着，盯得他后背一阵发凉，却又感到莫名其妙。  
“我做错什么了吗Brock？”正直的队长终于还是决定顶着Rumlow暗含谴责的复杂目光注视，问出困扰了自己一整天的疑惑。  
“哦不不不，完全没有，别担心Steve，你不会做错什么的。”然而Rumlow不阴不阳的语气和脸上明显的假笑却让他更为惴惴不安，因为那听起来就像是他的确做错了什么。所以，看在上帝的份上，他到底做错了什么？  
当Steve备受煎熬时，Bucky却感到今天的一切都格外顺心：Rumlow一直跟在自己身边而不是坐在电脑前；Rumlow今天对着自己的表情特别温柔；Rumlow今天有求必应自己想吃什么都给做；Rumlow今天在床上也格外热情，都没有试图把自己踢下床，简直不能更棒ヽ(✿ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノ果然还是再来一次好了~~~  
“嘶……你怎么还没够！”  
“要你，Rumlow，不会够。”  
“小混蛋，慢点……”  
“你又叫我小混蛋QnQ”  
“你就是个小混蛋啊啊……Winter......嗯，Winter......”  
于是第二天Rumlow没能按时出现在训练场，喜闻乐见。  
成功安慰（并没有）了Winter的Rumlow揉着腰，心中对小混蛋的怜惜之意消失殆尽。‘老子怎么这么蠢，昨天居然一整天都没看文陪着那个小混蛋最后还被得寸进尺了。不行，老子要再找几篇盾冬，要大篇肉，小混蛋你就老老实实地被你家美国队长压着吧。’

（假装自己写了6000+盾冬ABO大篇肉啊啊啊最近好久不看盾冬都找不到手感了呵呵说得就跟有过手感一样不管了妈蛋老子不想写盾冬不想写ABO老子要写冬盾叉呵呵装得像冬盾叉就会写了一样）  
‘看小混蛋和队长这配合，不愧是跨越大半个世纪的基友情，穿越时空的羁绊，绝壁是真爱！话说昨天看的那篇ABO里腹黑又温柔的队长和收起了爪子的小野猫Bucky绝配啊！这热辣，简直不敢相信！啧啧，小混蛋要是在老子面前也能这么乖就好了，老子肯定会好好疼♂爱他的~~~’连出任务也不了打断Rumlow疯狂荡漾着的脑洞，盯着盾冬二人并肩战斗的身影，Rumlow兴奋的连开枪都是飘飘然的，全然注意不到自己与Winter和队长那已成为本能的配合也是天衣无缝。  
Rumlow几乎凝为实质的目光让Steve和Bucky整场战斗都在后背蹿起的一阵阵寒意中度过，甚至产生了被视奸的错觉。即使在发现了目光来源后，两人也不得不用四倍毅力来克制自己想要把人打晕带回去好好收拾一顿的心情。最终，在回到复仇者大厦后，Steve只能心情复杂地看着Rumlow在众人的围观中挣扎着被Bucky抗回房间，再默默把“嘿Brock，今天你的配合棒极了！”从嘴边咽回去。  
“才一天没做你就这么饥渴了吗？”Bucky无视了两人身上粘着血迹的尘土，直接把人扔到床上，自己也顺势压了上去。  
“饥渴个P！你当着那么多人的面把我扛回来让我以后脸往哪里搁？”话虽如此，Rumlow还是配合着Bucky的动作一件件摘除彼此身上剩余的装备以及拉开作战服。不一会，床边就稀里哗啦堆了一地枪械小刀匕首以及皮带靴子之类的配件，两人的衣服却还几乎都好好地穿在身上，只有裤子被褪到膝弯。  
“你都硬了。”Bucky终于大发慈悲地抬起头，好让Rumlow免于长时间过于激烈的接吻造成的窒息。两人勃起的下半身互相摩擦着，碰撞出别样的快感。意乱情迷间，昨天那篇盾冬ABO中的片段与Rumlow自己的脑补又开始在交替在他脑海中弹幕式飘过“Bucky迫不及待的撕扯着身上本就凌乱的衣物，衬衫的扣子被崩开，落到地上又弹起来，发出一连串清脆的声  
音。”‘小混蛋的上衣怎么还穿得好好的？’随着纤维断裂的“嘶啦”声，Bucky又可以少洗一件作战服了，可喜可贺。“Bucky听话地翻身趴在床上，白皙的肌肤在昏暗的房间里泛着温润的光华；宽阔的臂膀间线条流畅的肌肉与刻意塌下的窄细腰身、结实挺翘的臀部一同构成了美好的曲线。”‘小混蛋怎么在老子身上压着？明明他应该被老子压在身下才对啊！’猝不及防间，Bucky居然被Rumlow一下子掀翻在床上，本来他还满心期待着爱人会主动一回，然而对方试图把他翻过来的举动让他心底顿时警钟大作。“嫣红的穴口一张一合地吞吐着，早已湿热松软的内壁会在手指插入时温顺地缠上去，又在手指抽出时热情地挽留，‘够了，嗯，Steve，进来，我想要。’”‘要是Winter喊的是Rumlow似乎会更好听，叉冬听起来很不错，没有美国队长，只有老子一个人的Winter。’这么想着，Rumlow的手逐渐探上Bucky的臀瓣，一边揉捏一边坚定地向着中间的小穴进发。  
“嘿，等等Rumlow，你想干什么？”Bucky此时无比感谢血清带来的反应速度与力量可以让自己在事情脱离控制之前将Rumlow压制住。本来以为是骑乘福利，没想到却突然变成反攻危机，实在是太危险了。  
‘失算了，想要压倒小混蛋还是得Cap来，叉冬可行性太低了。’这么想着，本来出完任务就挺累了的Rumlow也懒得再反抗，干脆将主动权交给Bucky，任他折腾，他只负责发出满意的叹息或不满的抗议声，皆大欢喜。  
计划都是美好的，但实际操作中却通常会遇到各种问题。当精力过于旺盛的Bucky一发结束想马上再来一发时，Rumlow却正处在发泄后美好又疲倦的余韵之中，只想好好睡一觉。“乖，让我睡一会。”Rumlow像对待一只粘人的大型犬一样揉了揉Bucky的头发，觉得手感不错于是又揉了几下，接着就像把人推开。“再来一次吧Rumlow，你太美味了。”一下没推动，反而被粘的更紧了，那就再推一次，还是没推动，“别闹，我累了。”“你躺着就行，我来，好不好Rumlow，Rumlow，Rumlow~~~”Bucky已经准备直接开始行动了，但是此时Rumlow已经被烦的不行，一句没过大脑的话冲口而出：“闭嘴，欲求不满就找你家Steve去！”  
Bucky似乎被镇住了，委屈地看着Rumlow，理所当然地没有得到回应，因为Rumlow突然发现干扰源消失了，于是愉快地准备继续睡觉。“Rumlow你要相信我，我只爱你一个人，我跟Steve真的只是好兄弟！”为了身体力行地证明自己说的话，Bucky决定用自己的一腔热诚来感动自己的爱人，所以Rumlow理所当然地又没得睡了。  
TBC


	2. part 3

根据Rumlow的习惯，每次被Bucky索需无度之后总要看文或者写肉泄愤，脑洞一开，手速一爆，万字更新汁多肉美可不是开玩笑的。哪怕最近任性地封笔，看看文字中描绘出的被Steve压在身下狠狠疼爱的Bucky，原本阴暗的心情似乎也就晴朗了起来。那满满的幸福感想来也只有反攻成功可以与之匹敌了吧。  
而此时，Rumlow的幸福感在发现一段时间的养肥终于等来了话唠大大那篇兽人盾冬突破性的万字长更之后得到了进一步的提升。黑豹Bucky与大型金毛盾，这简直就是腹黑忠犬攻与傲娇女王受的最佳体现啊！更令人激动的是，根据大大的说法，文中这对雄性小夫夫在历经“我们要做一辈子的好兄弟”，分别被雌性追求，互相误解，吃醋，险些天人永隔等重重艰险考验之后终于认清了对彼此的感情，也得到了族人的祝福并举行了仪式，马上就要达成生命的大和谐。没错，此文清水了三十多万字，第一次肉终于要出现了！要不是Rumlow清楚话唠大大的一贯作风就是前半截几十万字清水，后半截几乎全是高品质的肉根本不可能追到现在。  
“……‘嗯，Bucky！那里不要，啊，好…好奇怪嗯……’突如其来的快感让Steve一下子软了腰，靠在伴侣的身上，任由他揉弄自己敏感的尾巴根，殊不知这一举动恰恰把自己的另一处弱点：耳朵也送到了对方嘴边……”  
‘等等，这个画风好像不太对……说好的盾冬呢？这怎么看都是冬盾吧，大大你坑爹呢！’Rumlow稍微有点方，毕竟不是什么人都有勇气在发现cp被逆之后还继续吃下去的。然而呢，首先Rumlow他不是一般人，他就是这样有勇气的汉子；其次追了那么久的清水终于出现肉了他不甘心弃掉；最后，还没完全清醒的脑袋一热，他把这篇文看了下去。  
“……Bucky以前听到过一些雌性偷偷谈论Steve肩宽胸大腰细腿长身材好得不得了，也听到过几个雄性小声嘀咕Steve的屁股比雌性的还翘。尽管那些雌性被树上掉下的蛇吓得一哄而散，而那几个雄性被他挨个找茬收拾了一遍，但从那以后他的目光便开始有意识地飘向Steve的身体，带着更多友情之外的复杂意味……”  
‘居然早早就对Steve心怀不轨了却刻意不说等着对方表白，心机很重啊Bucky。嗯，不过这种梗在盾冬里也很常见，直接换到历史中的Sergeant Barnes 与Captain America身上也毫无违和感，莫非这才是历史的真相？这明晃晃的官方逼死同人即视感。’  
“……‘已经可以了Bucky。’Steve将脸埋在枕头里强作镇定，可不停颤动着的耳朵与僵直的尾巴早已泄露了他的真实情绪：羞涩，紧张，又暗怀期待。‘别怕Steve，放松，我会慢慢来的。’Bucky吻着Steve的耳朵，早已蓄势待发的炽热顶在微微翕张的穴口轻轻摩擦着。‘谁，谁要你慢慢来，不然换我来上你好了。’哪怕是在床上也要输人不输阵的Steve可爱得让Bucky再也把持不住，下身一用力便顶进去了一大截。‘兽神啊，Steve你好紧，嗯……’Bucky几乎是从嗓子眼里挤出了一声呻吟，这简直比最美妙的梦境还要好上一百倍，一想到Steve就在自己身下这一事实他就无法控制自己的欲望，忍不住动了起来。‘Bucky，啊Bucky！好胀，好烫，哈啊……慢…慢点，太快了嗯嗯……’Steve忍不住弓起背，原本微微垂下的耳朵几乎要竖起来，蓬松的尾巴左右摇动着，忠诚地传达出他的感受。‘我简直不敢相信这是真的，Steve，这太棒了！’Bucky黑色的耳朵和长尾也忍不住冒了出来，瞳孔缩成枣核形，有力又灵活的尾巴悄悄卷上Steve光裸的白皙大腿，一点点磨蹭着，挑逗着……”  
Rumlow坐在电脑前发了一会呆，不，那不是发呆，那是在思考人生。他发现自己人生观被刷新了。从前一直认为只有盾冬才是王道的Rumlow，同人文大手HailHailHailBone居然诡异地对冬盾或者说盾受产生了强烈的兴趣。‘没想到队长受起来也很带感嘛，大胸翘臀我以前怎么就没注意到呢？’‘不，我的立场怎么能这么不坚定，说好的盾冬王道不可逆就是不可逆，小混蛋必须是受！’‘算了吧，都被上了那么久了还说Winter是受是不是太不切合实际了点。照这么说被一个受上得腰酸背痛的我岂不是太没用了？’‘可是……等等，小混蛋回来了，快关网页！’  
推门而入的不是Bucky而是Steve，“Brock，今天轮到Bucky做早餐，所以我想也许我该来叫你吃饭。”没有花时间纠结为什么礼仪模范好队长居然没敲门，Rumlow把注意力直接集中在了Steve身上。‘宽肩大胸细腰长腿翘…嗯？这个角度看不见翘臀，不过穿紧身衣的时候好像看起来是挺翘的来着。’  
再次被Rumlow以诡异的目光注视让Steve感受到了另一种不知所措，不是像做错了事的小孩子一样的负罪感，而是，怎么说，对了，就像是昨天下午那如影随形的视奸般的目光。‘难道Brock突然喜欢上我了？’Steve忍不住猜想起来。  
走向餐厅的路上，Rumlow跟在Steve身后，盯着被牛仔裤包裹的臀部随着每一次迈步而晃动，心中忍不住感叹‘真的很翘啊，不愧是美国甜心。’  
Rumlow对Steve那不同寻常的注视自然被Bucky捕捉到了，Bucky不高兴了，虽然他并不认为Rumlow会劈腿喜欢上Steve，但他还是吃醋了。一向都是行动派的Bucky毫不犹豫地把自己的醋意付诸了行动。  
“Rumlow你居然看着Steve发呆QnQ”  
“Rumlow我不开心你都不安慰我QnQ”  
“Rumlow你是不是不爱我了QnQ”  
“Rumlow我真想把你锁在床上QnQ”  
“Rumlow不要离开我好不好QnQ”  
“闭嘴小混蛋……嗯，乱说话之前……你TM倒是停下啊！”  
“不会放开你的，Rumlow，我绝对不会让你离开我的身边（床上）”  
“你，嗯哈……少看奇怪的嗯……小说和电影！”  
今天Rumlow也没能按时起床呢~~~


	3. part 4

‘不能再这样下去了，早点把Bucky送到Steve床上才是正经。’身心俱疲的Rumlow在心中暗暗下定决心。但是，两个超级士兵，没等他们喝醉自己就先倒了，酒后最多是自己被小混蛋乱X，还是达不成盾冬成就。下药……一般药量应该没用吧，十有八九最后倒霉的还是自己，心更累了怎么办？最后Rumlow决定求助自家绑定画手，以他多年的看人经验和那些姿势繁多的小黄图，此人必定脑洞清奇，思想极污，十有八九会有所帮助。  
“帮我想个梗，熟人想撮合一对cp该怎么做？”  
“灌醉，哔药，安眠药，酒吧派对，总之目标就是让两个人第二天早上在同一张床上红果果的爬起来，抓好时机冲进去人赃俱获，这样就真的跳进黄河洗不清了。”看到了吗，Rumlow想的一点错都没有，画手君他就是这么污的汉子，而且还非常机智。  
Rumlow仔细阅读了画手的建议，从中get了两个要点：首先要让两个人成功躺在一张床上；然后，要抓奸在床。他认为第二点将是整个计划的精髓之所在，而他本人的态度将对盾冬关系的未来走势产生显著影响。时间要把握好：赶早不赶晚，一定要在他们下床之前闯进去；表情要控制好：首先是震惊和受伤，一定要把‘没想到你居然是这样的队长’和‘小混蛋你居然背着我跟别人上床’表现得淋漓尽致；接着要转化成气愤中带着一丝了然，核心是‘你们这对70年前的狗男男果然再续前缘了’；最后是决绝，‘君若无心我便休，你们若两情相悦，我绝不多做纠缠！’。如果前面两步得以顺利实施，接下来就是以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃之势摔门而出，坐等他们穿好衣服跑出来辩解。此时绝对不能选在房间里，防止小混蛋妄图以暴力迫使我就范，一定要选在公共空间，将他们之间长久以来的奸情一一叙述清楚，力求声情并茂，口齿清晰，言简意赅，感人至深，直到把围观群众都说到潸然泪下化身盾冬脑残粉和助力，也让他们意识到自己的感情。嗯，讲稿要提前准备好，背熟，就写个几万字好了，内容就是跨越时空的竹马竹马虐恋情深，全文清水的挑战还挺大的，但是为了盾冬大和谐，我一定做得到【握拳】。  
最后打包行李搬出去，给两根老冰棍留下充足的空间，计划通！什么？怎么让他们睡到一张床上？这还不简单？一起吃个饭，饭后喝着啤酒来场电影马拉松，趁机下点强力安眠药放倒之后扒光了扔到床上不就好了？  
经过周密的计划和准备，叉叔顺利准备好了强力安眠药速溶粉末若干，药量足以放倒两头大象，为了防止没有机会下药，他还准备了微型麻醉针头；五万字盾冬暧昧向清水虐恋情深演讲稿已背熟；表情包偷偷排练成功；电影碟片数张（全都是Steve的补番计划单上靠前位置的）；啤酒若干；以及在布鲁克林的一家意大利海鲜餐厅预定好晚餐的座位。  
Rumlow都想给自己点三十二个赞了，‘老子简直天才的不行，小混蛋和队长，你们会感谢我的。’  
事实证明，布鲁克林的意大利海鲜餐厅是个很好的选择。布鲁克林这四个字似乎对两根老冰棍有着特殊的吸引力，又或者是他们本身就带着那里的印记。三个人都对意大利菜有着共同的谜之喜爱，对Rumlow来说这当然很正常，但是他敢打赌那两根老冰棍在七十年前没吃过什么意大利菜。事实上，Steve和Bucky第一次吃的意大利菜的确是Rumlow在家自己做的，美味极了。  
晚餐几乎全是海鲜：牡蛎，海鲜炖饭，龙虾，鱼类以及白葡萄酒。现在就喝下大量酒精是不明智的，那意味着稍后他将有更少的时间完成计划的其他步骤：在彻底醉倒之前。感谢两位超级战士的食量，他们解决了大量的牡蛎，Rumlow诚挚地希望那些柔嫩多汁的鲜美贝类能让这对跨越时空的好基友度过一个美好的夜晚。至少会稍微有点帮助？  
情况开始不妙起来是在他们已经喝空了一打啤酒瓶（绝大多数都是老冰棍们干掉的），第二部电影情节过半之时：Rumlow确信自己刚才抓住时机下好了药，紧张的情节和昏暗的光线帮助他完美地避开了超级士兵的四倍洞察力，两根老冰棍也毫无察觉地喝了个底朝天。按理说，现在他们应该已经开始表现出困倦而非像现在这样神采奕奕的似乎可以再战一通宵。不到万不得已Rumlow不想动用麻醉针，效果太明显容易留下破绽。正当他已经开始考虑要不要加量的时候，Bucky不知何时挪到他大腿上的金属左手逐渐开始不安分起来，微弱的快感和体内隐约升腾起的渴望给他敲响了警钟。‘卧槽小混蛋你敢不敢不要关键时刻掉链子！’  
Rumlow的心思已经被迫从如何挽救自己的计划上收了回来，现在满脑子想的都是‘不能出声，千万不能出声，不能被Steve听到……天哪小混蛋你的手在往哪里放！完了完了快要忍不住了哦不，Steve是不是发现了什么？他站起来了！谢天谢地他似乎只是要去洗手间，要是能顺便觉得困了回房间睡觉就更好了虽然我觉得这不太可能，不过趁着现在果然还是’“小混蛋你赶紧把手拿开，难道你想被Steve发现吗？”Rumlow小心地压低音量，几乎在用气声对Bucky咆哮。“不要，Steve不会介意的，你可是我的男朋友。”可惜Bucky不会让他轻易如愿，反而因为客厅里只剩下两个人而愈发肆无忌惮。Rumlow已经硬了，Bucky用右手继续在大腿内侧抚弄着，左手却已经转移了阵地：冷硬的金属从T恤衫下悄悄摸上Rumlow紧实漂亮的腹肌，到线条流畅的侧腰，最后企图顺着那道迷人的脊柱沟探入牛仔裤中。“别忍，叫出声来。”Bucky将脸埋在Rumlow的脖颈处，轻吻着。‘混蛋啊，要是被Steve看见老子还怎么撮合你们？’Rumlow明智的没有说出心里话，而是以正常的方式抗拒：“别这样Winter，Steve一会就回来了，会被看见…嗯……”  
正直的好队长回到客厅时似乎没注意到有什么异样，‘真是万幸，’Rumlow苦中作乐地想到，他已经快要压不住粗重的喘息了。‘完了完了，要被听见了，上帝啊还能有比这更坏的吗？’答案是：有。


	4. part 5

Bucky站起身是个危险的信号，可惜Rumlow不仅没能意识到，还将其当成了喘息的间隙而几乎感恩戴德。的确是个喘息的间隙，只可惜太短了些，因为很快，随着沙发的下陷，Steve坐到了刚才Bucky坐过的位置上。Rumlow想说些什么，比如‘嘿Steve你怎么突然换座位了？’‘想再来瓶啤酒吗？我帮你拿，你坐回去就行。’‘Bucky很快就回来了Steve，我觉得他可能会有点不高兴。’“相信我Brock，Bucky他不会因为我占了他的位置而不高兴的，”哦天哪他刚才说出来了，等等，这话听起来似乎有哪里不对？Bucky会高兴才怪吧！“如果我再不做点什么你们两个都快把我的存在给忘了吧，顺带一提我觉得你的声音辣透了。”  
Rumlow的身体一下子僵直了，顺着脊柱缓缓升腾而起的冷意有如实质般黏腻，本能开始疯狂叫嚣着逃跑，却被超级战士的四倍力量按在原地动弹不得。  
“S...Steve？”Rumlow几乎是一格一格地转过头，看着像往常一样笑得一脸阳光明媚的Rogers，内心完全是崩溃的：‘卧槽这是黑化了吧这绝对是黑化了吧！卧槽好可怕但是为什么会黑化难道是吃醋了？卧槽难道队长真的喜欢小混蛋？卧槽虽然喜闻乐见但是突然有点舍不得了怎么办？卧槽等等那我岂不是抢了队长的男朋友=要挂的节奏？卧槽等等好像情况有点不对！卧槽卧槽卧槽槽槽槽槽！！！’这是历史性的一刻，这是值得被Javis截取出来单独设立文件夹永久保存的一刻！在这一刻，兰斯洛特、远坂时臣、迪卢木多奥迪那，以及所有的牛头人前辈们同时附体；在这一刻，正直的美国精神象征强吻了他好基友热恋中的男朋友，而且还将直奔本垒，成功完成全垒打。没错，Steve Rogers准备NTR了他的好兄弟，James Buchanan Barnes。凸(艹皿艹 )你TM在逗我？【以上皆为Rumlow自行脑补，真实情况请见后文】  
Rumlow从来都不知道原来看似纯情的美国队长也可以吻技满点：什么九十多岁的老处男都见鬼去吧！明明就是四倍经验的老手啊摔！疾风暴雨般的攻势让一向自诩技术高超的Rumlow连一丝反抗的念头都提不起。  
随着“嘶啦”一声纤维断裂的闷响，看似结实的棉质短袖回归了布料的初始形态，结束了它的使命。然而它的主人此时已然自顾无暇，并没有半分心力能为此表达抗议。  
“别……别这样Steve，这不唔啊啊啊！”“Brock你刚才说什么？我没听清。”队长隔着牛仔裤捏着小叉骨的手上稍微的加了那么一点点力道，威胁的意味不言而喻。“别冲动Steve，有话好好说。”弱点受人所制的Rumlow立即停止了负隅顽抗，举起双手，小心翼翼地安抚黑化的队长。  
“有话好好说？那我就说了。Brock Rumlow，我以为我曾经表现的够明显了，但你义无反顾地选择了Bucky。我以为此生不会再有半点希望，平时用尽全力克制住自己不从Bucky身边把你抢走，可你居然还来撩拨我！你要是觉得耍我很好玩，那你就大错特错了，我今天要好好教训教训你这个口是心非的混蛋。”说着，队长以令Rumlow目瞪口呆的速度解决了二人身上的剩余衣物，手里还多出一瓶不知从何而来的润滑剂。‘卧槽！这不科学！’叉骨和他的小叉骨都惊呆了。‘怎么还有润滑剂啊这绝壁是有备而来吧！话说队长怎么会有备而来啊他难道学会读心术了吗？说好的不是盾冬吗怎么变成盾叉了这画风不对啊！小混蛋你快回来把你家队长打包带走啊你上个厕所怎么那么久不会是便秘了吧？’一切脑补止于穴口被撑开的胀痛和灼热感。  
‘卧槽，怎么也这么大！扩张没做好啊队长，疼死了！’第一个念头快速闪过Rumlow的脑海。随后铺天盖地而来的却是冬兵委屈的小表情：戴着面罩的，不戴面罩的；瞪着眼，抿着嘴，咬着牙根，鼓起的腮帮子像只仓鼠，水水的蓝绿色双眸似乎分分钟就要哭出来。‘完了完了，小混蛋回来看到还不知道怎么收场呢。’


	5. part 6 结局

看到Rumlow虽然强忍疼痛但依旧开始放空的眼神，Steve突然也委屈了起来，‘居然直到现在都还在想着Bucky，难道我的心意和我所做的一切他都感受不到吗？还是Bucky的技术真的比我好很多？’想到这里Steve的心里又难受了起来：Bucky的技术一定是在Brock身上练出来的，他们有过那么多次经历，那么多回忆，那么久的陪伴，我却连技术都没有，还有什么未来可言呢？一边这样悲伤着，Steve一边下意识地加重了撞击的力度，直到下身突如其来的紧束感和Rumlow忍不住发出的闷哼唤回他的神志。低头一看，Rumlow脸上痛苦的隐忍已经逐渐被愉悦的迷离所取代。忍不住低头吻了下去，“我爱你，Brock。”  
Bucky的心情已经不能简单的用不爽二字形容了，他还记得这是为了重获爱人心中地位的权宜之计但这也无法抵消醋意，尤其是看到自己辣透了的男友在好兄弟的身下一边失神呻吟一边被倾诉爱语时，他几乎控制不住自己，冲上去把这对背着他搞在一起的狗男男分开。‘冷静，Barnes，这是计划的一部分：Rumlow只要还记得冬兵就不可能爱上Steve，但他却无法拒绝你。抓住他，Barnes，抓住他，他是你的，你一个人的。’  
Rumlow已经被顶到不知今夕是何夕了，背对门口的Steve也没有提前发现Bucky比计划中回来得更早。他原本应该有更多时间的，灵肉合一后的深情告白与做到一半就被捉奸在床显然会产生截然不同的效果，他以为Bucky有这个默契。‘事关重大，别那么天真了。’他那有默契的好兄弟悄无声息地出现在Rumlow身后，用眼神宣告了他们的竞争关系。  
‘没关系，没关系，我已经告白过了，’Steve在心中安慰自己，‘既然Brock没有反抗也没有拒绝，那就说明我还是有机会的。’他假装自己没看到Bucky正在对Rumlow上下其手，也假装没听见Rumlow低声叫着“Winter，Winter”，他感到心脏一阵阵疼痛，于是下身顶得更快更用力了。  
‘呵，混蛋Rogers，很卖力嘛。我真是看错你了，没想到你竟然是这样的美国队长。’Bucky心中冷笑，‘可惜你绝对想不到我准备了什么样的后招，好好珍惜这最后一次机会吧。’内裤后方已经湿了一小块，大概是刚才扩张的时候用了太多润滑液，Bucky抬手示意Steve给Rumlow换个姿势。虽然不情愿，但Steve还是配合地完成了这个让他后悔了很久的动作。  
背后是美国队长饱满的胸肌，体内进出着四倍力的灼热，面前是winter，他的小混蛋，正扶着他硬了很久的阴茎一点点坐下去，哦天哪，他可真紧。Rumlow任由Bucky以一种不容拒绝的姿态将他纳入体内，几乎要以为自己在梦里，说真的，这就像是很多年前他某些梦境的重现，除了Bucky已经不再是九头蛇的武器。Winter Soldier随着Bucky的出现，像阳光下的冰雪一样融得一干二净。Bucky是美国队长的好兄弟，是风流倜傥的Sergeant Barnes，是被挂进博物馆的英雄。Winter Soldier是九头蛇的杀人机器，是手染鲜血的刽子手，是英雄身上需要被擦除的污点。‘可他还是我的小混蛋。’  
前后夹击的快感让Rumlow的神智逐渐远去，冬兵的表情在他眼前闪现：永远自以为凶狠地瞪着眼睛，其实他根本不知道那有多可爱；瘪着嘴委屈得快要哭出来，其实只是因为牛奶喝完了；盯着瞄准镜时会像出鞘的利刃一样冷酷，那简直辣透了，他敢打赌特战队绝大多数人都曾经把冬兵当过性幻想对象，如愿以偿的只有他一个。  
“别离开我，别把我推给别人，Rumlow，别……”后面还说了些什么不过Rumlow已经听不清了，Bucky那被抛弃的小动物一样的表情让他短暂的后悔了一下自己的计划。大概也就后悔了一秒钟吧，他就后悔不下去了，因为他被两个超级士兵操昏了过去，或者说他在操着一个超级士兵的时候被另外一个超级士兵操昏了过去。当然他也没看到Bucky得逞后的胜利微笑以及Steve不甘示弱的回瞪。  
“我把我萌的一对cp都睡了怎么办？”几乎饿死在坑底的画手再次收到了自己大大的私信，却依旧与更新无关=_=  
复仇者们再次拯救纽约去了，Rumlow躺在床上，点开一篇盾冬，才看了几眼就关掉换了一篇冬盾，还是没能看下去，选来选去点开一篇冬叉，一口气看完之后又看了一篇冬盾叉，咂咂嘴干脆在搜索框中输入了冬叉tag，其中夹杂的一些冬盾叉和冬叉冬互攻也被他照单全收。  
“快填坑。”直到下午才收到绑定画手的回复，言简意赅，离题万里。  
“填不动了。”  
“那就跳坑，我这有很多梗等你填。”绑定画手又安利了一大堆盾叉图。  
Rumlow若有所思地盯着屏幕，他好像知道了什么不得了的秘密。


End file.
